leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cho'Gath/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Your souls will feed the Void!" - There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia. Cho'Gath, an alien creature of malice and violence, causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, hinting at the sentient horror of the Void. |-| 1st= "Woe betides the day when grows weary of the League." There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. Previous Abilities Carnivore old.png|1st Carnivore (I) Rupture old.png|1st Rupture (Q) Feral Scream old.png|1st Feral Scream (W) Vorpal Spikes old.png|1st Vorpal Spikes (E) Feast old.png|1st Feast ® Previous Splash Art North America= Cho'Gath OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old.jpg|1st Gentleman Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old2.jpg|2nd Gentleman Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old3.jpg|3rd Gentleman Cho'Gath |-|China= Cho'Gath OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Cho'Gath Cho'Gath NightmareSkin Ch.jpg|Nightmare Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin Ch.jpg|Gentleman Cho'Gath Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** Empowered attacks no longer interrupt the basic attacks of enemy champions they hit. ;V7.24 * General ** Fixed a bug where all skins (except for ) stole death SFX. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from . ** Base armor increased to 38 from . ;V7.21 * ** Stacks now correctly count spawned as epic monsters. ;V7.20 * ** Fixed a bug causing the meal tracker to count jungle monsters oddly. ;V7.19 * ** *** Is now of higher fidelity on very low settings. ;V7.17 * General ** Corrected suggested starting items to no longer cost more than starting gold. ;V7.15 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to from . * ** Parts of head armor no longer stretches during his dance animation. ;V7.14 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 90. * ** Silence duration increased to seconds from . * ** seconds. ** 30 mana. ** Cho'Gath's basic attacks each launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing magic damage and applying spell effects to enemies hit. ** Cho'Gath's next 3 basic attacks launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing per stack)|buzzword}} of target's maximum health)}} magic damage and applying a decaying over the next seconds slow of %. ** Now grants 50 bonus range. ** Now resets Cho'Gath basic attack timer. ** Now correctly applies health drain. ;V7.13 * General ** Basic attack and ability audio has been updated for all skins without skin-specific audio effects. ;V7.9 * ** Tooltip now mentions spikes apply spell effects. ;V7.7 * ** Kill indicator now properly takes ability power into consideration. ;V7.6 * ** Bonus health per stack increased to from . ** Total stacks that can be gained from minions and non-epic monsters increased to 6 from 5. ;V7.5 * ** Adjusted particle to match actual cone size. ;V7.4 * ** Loses half stacks on death. ** Can now stack infinitely (from 6), but can only gain up to 5 stacks from killing non-epic monsters or minions. ** Healing if at 6 stacks. ** Champion kill granting 2 stacks. ** Minions and monsters kill refunding 50% cooldown and mana cost. ** Tooltip now lists how many minions, pets, monsters, dragons, epic monsters and champions you have eaten. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage now scales with . ** Health per stack reduced to from . ** Reaches maximum size at 10 stacks. ** Maximum bonus attack range increased to 75 from 50. ;V6.20 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13. ** Range increased to 650 from 585. ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug where units would be hit if they had escaped the area after the cast. ;V6.6 * ** Bonus health per stack increased to from . ;V6.5 * General ** New ability icons ;V5.21 * ** Tooltip updated. ** Champion kills grant Cho'Gath 2 stacks. ** When at max stacks it will restore health on unit kill and double the amount on champion kill. *** Heal is functional despite not displaying in tooltip. ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. ** Refunds 50% of both cooldown and mana cost if it kills a minion or monster. ;V4.18 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.8 * ** Cast range increased to 175 from 150. ** Cast time reduced to seconds from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. ;V3.15 * ** Tooltip corrected to state slow duration is 3 seconds and not ;V3.01 * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Targeting cone now attached to Cho'Gath. ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Health gain changed to 20 - 71 from 34 - 68. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.148 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.145 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ** Attack range normalized to 125 from 130. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Delay normalized to from - * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . * ** Width now increases based on Cho'Gath's size. * ** Now grants Cho'Gath up to 50 additional attack range based on both rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to seconds from . ** Range increased to 150 from 100. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Red/green rings added to indicate which targets will be affected. ** Delay reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to kill targets protected by shields. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Run animation speed while enlarged adjusted. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Now a particle will correctly appear if it can kill the target. ;V1.0.0.118b * ** Chance of failing to knock up target reduced. ;V1.0.0.113 * Stats ** Health reduced to 520 from 550. ** Armor reduced to 19 from 21. * ** Mana gain reduced to + ( level) from + ( level) * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Stacks loss on death changed to rounded-up half from 3. *** Inconsistent with V1.0.0.86 ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Delay reduced to from * ** Health gain reduced to 32 + (2 level) from + ( level) ** Mana gain reduced to from (still scales by level) ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Fixed a bug with the level-up tooltip showing the cooldown changing even though it did not. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Is now classified as an area-of-effect spell for like and . ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Will no longer trigger . ** Will now fire even if Cho'Gath misses the target. * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit, including: , , or another very large Cho'Gath. ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for items like . * ** Can now be toggled off. * ** Fixed a bug at Rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when at maximum stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the mastery caused it not to kill the target. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Base damage is now dealt on knocking targets airborne from targets hitting the ground. * ** Stack loss on death changed to rounded-up half from all. ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Auto attack animation timing tweaked. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Fixed a bug with damage values in Death Recap. ** Tooltip updated to reflect health gain on enemy kill. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not able to kill . ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Fixed a bug where activating it when the target had too much health dealt too much damage. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Range increased to 1000 from 900. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target at large sizes. ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary / critical strike animations updated * ** Cho'Gath now gains mana}} when killing a unit together with the health gain. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Health gain per kill increased to 40 - 82 from 30 - 72. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Now also hits Cho'Gath's primary target. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 70. ** ratio ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 20. * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Size per stack reduced to from ;V0.9.22.15 * General ** Renamed to ** Size increased ** New voiceover * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased by 50. * ** Size gain per stack slightly decreased. ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Health gain increased to 30 - 72 from 15 - 72. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to incorrectly display on champions. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Consume health threshold changed to from a percentage of target's health. ** Will no longer bypass , , or . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip updated. ** No longer kills through or . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Added ** - *** Cho'Gath restores life upon killing units. ** - *** Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay jagged spikes will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. ** - *** Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying scream in a cone damaging and silencing enemies hit. ** - *** Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes impaling enemy units behind his primary target. ** - *** Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole instantly killing it if below a health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consumption health threshold. }} Category:Cho'Gath Category:Champion history